Talk:Achievement
Do you think we should add in the trophies for PS3 as well (whether you earn bronze, silver or gold)? RudiganRex 09:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Achievement talk I hope that the achievements are going to be on PC just for bragging rights with friends, or just something to make u feel good because i mean it would feel awesome if your getting attacked by Rakks and u kill 5 in 10 seconds with out realizing it that would feel awesome and i hop that they have acheivements over all the consoles OW HELLS YEA and my fave achievement so far is THERE ARE SOME WHO CALL ME ..... TIM go Monty python You should add PS3 trophies A reply to the post above, a lot of people have PS3's so yes, you should! Here's a list: http://www.ps3trophies.org/game/borderlands/trophies/ Conflicting Names I created a placeholder stub for Get A Little Blood On The Tires (Achievement) as there is a quest of the same name Get A Little Blood On The Tires (mission). Just letting whoever maintains this page know. --Anubis2591 00:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) You're on a boat I found out the trophy classification for the You're on a boat trophy, it's bronze, but because the page is protected I can't make the edit so could an admin please do it for me?Dr.Metrac 02:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) PC Version XP Points We should note that on PC, when you get an achievement you get 1000 XP Points. :On the PC, you get XP for completing Challenges, not for getting achievements, as the PC version doesn't have an achievement system...as far as I know MasterSaji 11:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Trophies Can somebody edit the "unknown" trophies? Here's a list what type of trophies they are: 12 Days of Pandora - Bronze, Wanted: Krom - Silver, Wanted: Flynt - Silver, Destroyed the Hive - Silver, Destroyed the Destroyer - Gold, You're on a Boat! - Bronze I also found the new trophies/achievements for the new DLC: House of the Ned - Bronze, Jakobs Fodder - Bronze, Braaaaaaaaaaaaains! - Silver, And two secret ones. PSDaniel 17:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I have the picture for the platinum: Also, the pictures of the trophies and achievements are different. Maybe we should show them both? PSDaniel 17:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Edit protection Hey, Alexandersig, any chance of unlocking this article soon? Or at least downgrading to edit=autoconfirmed? Thanks, 14:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) This article was vandalized thus locked, since there's not a lot of things you can actually edit on the achievement page I'll just keep it like this, I added the platinum trophy picture, 4/5 of the zombie island of Dr Ned pictures, added links to two of the DLC achs. and fixed 3 links for the DLC, all that's left now is the Brains icon and what color the secret trophies are, I'm sure that info will be up in a couple of days. --Alexandersig 08:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I just added pages for Night of the Living Ned (mission) and Night of the Living Ned (achievement) along with the disambig page. Can one of you fix the link on the achievement to point to the correct page? Thanks. DLanyon 03:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: I reduced the edit protection to allow registered users to modify this page, with an expiration in one week to open it back up to all editors (IP editors, too). Generally we want to welcome as many editors as possible, not lock them out. From what I can see in the Revision history, there was only one IP editor who vandalized this article once in a series of 11 edits over a span of 35 minutes, so I think we're safe to allow others to contribute once again. 08:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Secret Armory Achievements Isn't the trophies for the gamerscore obvious? Every single one of them would be correct (with the 15G being Bronze). Looking at the other achievements, those would be the rules that would be applied to them, so whats with the () and ? on the trophies? Kranitoko 20:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) shoulden't we put secret in parenthesis next to the secret achivments? i do think we should James the halo master 03:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Bug "due to be fixed by the end of April." Unless Gearbox plan to fix the Pandora dog bug next year should this note be reworded or removed? - RASICTalk 06:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "What a party!" I've noticed while killing Claptrap Rebels, and other actual Claptrap enemies (not the -Trap, just the actual CL4P-TP enemies) that they randomly, and rarely drop Clapfish, Panties and Pizza. As far as I can tell, there's no way of tracking how many of each you've received, but by now, I think I've gotten at least 2 Pizzas, 1 Panties, and like 5 or 6 Clapfish. Whether or not that's how you get the achievement, I don't know. Maybe there's a mission where you have to retrieve said items. But for now, I don't have any missions that have getting Clapfish, Panties and Pizza. But I am sure that killing Claptraps causes them to rarely drop any of those 3 items required for this achievement. I'll tank some more Claptraps and continue getting both parts for Tannis and Fish/Panties/Pizza, and find out if the achievement unlocks once I've gotten enough of the items. AtlasSoldier 21:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Up High, Down Low FYI There are Three possbilities to get this achievement. * After arriving in Sanctuary Claptrap will offer you to give him a high five (you have to press a button for it). * After a quest where he turns invisible he will ofer you another high five. * After the game is completed you will have the choice to choose high five instead of talk. Decked Out For some reason, I can't unlock the Decked Out trophy. I have purple level items equipped to every slot. Weapons, class mod, artifact, and grenade. Still wont unlock. Is there something I'm missing? Ishi (talk) 00:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) What about your shield? GrimmShadows (talk) 01:06, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Challenge Accepted Has anyone else not gotten this? As far as I can tell I'm on level 2 or higher of all the multi level challenges. On other playthroughs do you get more of them or something? Or is it just bugged? GrimmShadows (talk) 01:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Keep I'm total junk at editing charts but here's the list for the new achievements: I Totes Planned That Boss (10G) Slew Mister Boney Pants Guy Yaaaaaay (25G) Introduced thyself to the White Knight Shorty, Yo So Best (60G) Completed thy quest by rescuing yonder queen Girl’s Gotta Eat (15G) Fed thy noble queen 3 times during one visit to her quarters It’s Like That One Video (10G) Showed thine worst enemy, the abomination known as “The Darkness,” who is the nerdiest of them all They Was All “Hey That’s Mine” (20G) Unsheathed 5 swords from Immortal Skeletaurs without leaving the area Dang Girl You Ace At This Game (30G) Won the most challenging round in Murderlin’s Temple Hmmmmm (15G) Wielded the Mysterious Amulet Keep Rollin’ Rollin’ Rollin’ (15G) Demonstrated your skill, or lack thereof, at rolling the magical treasure orb of many sides Make It Raaaaaid: (50G) Vanquished the Ancient Dragons of Destruction No pictures for the achievements for the same reason listed above. Hefe (talk) 18:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Pre-Sequel Out of curiosity I googled for the achievements for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and found a list of them on an official achievement website. Should they be added now or wait to see if any changes are made? The list is here if anyone wants to look through them. Warning though, it may/will contain spoilers.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC)